Zag
RC-2088, also known as Zag, was a Clone commando and sergeant of Theta Squadron. Later, after the rest of his squad was killed in action, he was reassigned to Aiwha Squad. Biographyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=RC-2088&action=edit&section=1Edit During the height of the Clone Wars, RC-2088's squadron was assigned to protect Lorca Oviedo en route to a conference on Aviles Prime, accompanying him in their CR25 Troop Carrier. Oviedo was a prominent industrialist loyal to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, who had obtained a contract to build and ship weaponry for the Grand Army of the Republic. This was part of a plan to expose levels of troop strength and deployment to Wat Tambor. When the convoy was en route back from Aviles Prime, Oviedo's Republic Cruiser reported a life support system failure, requiring that the cruiser and the clone escort drop out of hyperspace. They came out near Asturias, an abandoned factory moon, hoping to repair Oviedo's ship. As soon as they exited hyperspace, however, a droid control ship attacked them, severely damaging both ships and causing them to crash land on Asturias. Of the eighteen man group of clones aboard the CR25, only seven survived the crash. Deciding they had to continue their mission, they made their way to the crash site of Oviedo's ship. There they made a shocking discovery - not only was the ship undamaged in the attack and had not crashed at all, its life support systems had never failed in the first place. The crew of the ship had been executed, and the clones found B1 battle droid footprints, along with those of a single human, leading away from the ship. Following the footsteps, they discovered Oviedo speaking with Wat Tambor via hologram. The Separatist attack was a setup, facilitated to create the illusion that Oviedo had not defected from the Republic, but rather was captured. As the droids and Oviedo believed all the clones to have perished, the commandos used the element of surprise to destroy the B1s and capture Oviedo. They then were forced to run a gauntlet of attacks on their way back to Oviedo's shuttle, fending off B1 and B2 super battle droids, Droidekas, and Vulture droids, all the while losing man after man. RC-2088's helmet was knocked off and his face seriously scarred in one attack, but he managed to get Oviedo aboard the ship and escape to Coruscant. Unfortunately, Oviedo would die under mysterious circumstances once he landed. Later, RC-2088 reported the outcome of his mission to Jedi Master Yoda and Mace Windu, who commended him for his efforts and told him his fellow clones' sacrifice would not go unnoticed. When he had left, Yoda expressed concern that the RC-2088 and all the other clones' loyalty may not always be to the Jedi. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/2/23/Zag.jpg2088 with Aiwha Squad. Added by Borsk Fey'lya After that, 2088 joined Aiwha Squad and participated in the Battle of Garqi in 19 BBY. When clones accidentally destroyed a Garqian farmhouse, RC-2088 and other clones were sent to rescue any survivors. His squad found a small boy, named Evan. After bringing the boy back to the Republic outpost, Jedi Master Traavis congratulated the clones on their rescue, and told them of the death of General Grievous, saying the end of the war was near. Suddenly, the clones received Order 66, and executed Traavis. Yoda's fears over the clone's loyalty had come true.